Rumbler
The Rumbler(fr. Vroum-vroum, rus. Drum) is a vehicle of Epic rarity. As the legend of the vehicles, it has it's most fabulous gadget to prove it's worth. Special When Rumbler picks up a boost, it does not gain a set of 2 jet engines, but instead, it extends it's thrusters at the bottom and the nozzle on top. When activated, they will still act as speed boosts, but this time, it lasts significantly longer, and they activate instantly without delay, making Rumbler charging very fast. Each ram attack deals 2 damage without damage modifiers, and can potentially stack multiple times, taking out most vehicles within seconds. By default It also creates an aesthetic force field (identical to the shield) in front of itself. The boost can be deactivated manually, unlike the normal counterpart. Just like any other vehicle, it is invincible for the duration of the boost, though the super boost's effects would definitely prevent all damage due to the duration. While not mentioned, the first power-up picked up after spawn is always the super boost. When the player terminates the Super Boost, an unexpected fired Trebuchet is found in the middle of the map (Which is a glitch). The trebutched does not deal any damage. Note that it is only a speed bonus, and as such one will not fly higher when they are at a certain angle with the ground, and normal shield rules will also apply at map borders or kill zones. Strategies Since the Rumbler's handling is weakened when boosting, the drivers must take this into account, and only use it if there are lots of unsuspecting cars in front of Rumbler. However, since the boost is less recognizable on this vehicle, use it if you see fit. By itself, Rumbler is fast but nor very agile and delicate, but the booster, while being potential risk at spinning itself out of control, can make a quick escape from literally any weapon. Gallery Rumbler Boost front.png|Rumbler with boost HD-Frontend 2018-08-28 20-50-19-609.png|Rumbler's boost in action 1DC97AEF-A943-494A-8B60-ACE59F3AFF0B.png|Batmobile (car based on) Trivia * It was based on the 2005 depiction of the Batmobile featured in Batman: The Dark Knight. said variant is named "Tumbler", which rhymes with "Rumbler" as a reference. * The Rumbler with super boost is the fastest vehicle in the entire game. Although it has bad initial acceleration, the top speed can outrun every other vehicle. * Modifiers that increase boost distance will allow Rumbler to go longer with the boost, whist the damage modifiers will increase the ram damage. * Sometimes, its ability will not activate, which means that picked-up boost gadgets will look like a normal boost gadget, and will perform as one. However, this glitch is very rare and has been seemly patched already. * *It was featured in the game icon in 1.1.88 patch to replaced the Spinner, until 1.2.0 patch, when it was replaced by the Gyrosphere. * The Rumbler's super boost originally lasted up to five seconds during the Castle update where it was first introduced in. And was changed to last up to eight seconds at later updates. * It is the only 5-health vehicle that can destroy a bridge in the map Jungle, because it was a heavy supercar in all it's popular culture references. * Due to a bug, sometimes when terminating the super boost, it will drop a bomb like the Trebuchet. * The Shadow, for some reason, can disable the Rumbler's Super Boost despite not being a shield. ** This hints that the Super Boost is a modified version of the Shield. Category:Epic Cars Category:Castle Update Category:Cars